This invention relates to a semiconductor string connection structure, and more specifically, to a light emitting diode (LED) string structure which can be used for a display board or the like. When manufacturing the LEDs, the lead frame of the LED is specially constructed in order to increase its utility ratio. After the LEDs are finished, the LEDs are connected to form a string structure and the common leads of the LEDs are connected with a transverse plate such that a plurality of LEDs can be conveniently positioned to a circuit board, thereby not only decreasing the number of connecting pins of the printed circuit board but also simplifying the design of the printed circuit boards.
As disclosed in prior art, LEDs have often been formed as a single element. When used to form a large display, it has been necessary to position all of the single LED elements on a circuit board and make necessary electrical connections. However, this arrangement has two major drawbacks:
1. It takes a lot of time to assemble single elements into a large display and is therefore inefficient for use in forming such a display. PA0 2. The circuit board used to position every LED thereon is very complicated in its circuit layout. For example, if there are 400 LEDs on the board, then it is necessary to connect 800 pins into a desired matrix form and to align these LEDs in a correct position, obviously difficult and expensive. Moreover, it is very difficult to connect so many pins on a one-layer circuit board, of course, the cost of manufacturing is greatly increased. PA0 3. All the LED elements can not be easily aligned with each other. Generally most LED elements are somewhat tilted, so that the convergence effect of encasement is reduced.
It is, therefore, the purpose of this invention to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.